


Karaoke Night

by Monobear (orphan_account)



Series: Frisk's Guide To Romance: Puns, songs, and determined kisses [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk is 13-14?, Gen, Reader as Frisk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear the voices of your friends cheering you on while you're singing. It fills you with determination. Post-pacifist run, everyone's on the surface for 2-3 weeks at least before the story takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are:  
> 'The Phoenix' - Fall Out Boy  
> 'Dance!' - Persona 4: Dancing All Night
> 
> so basically this is me geeking out over undertale and persona  
> also whoops i think i fell for skeleton boyfriend i'll fight anyone anywhere for his affections he's mine  
> anywho i hope it's enjoyable

It all started with a simple suggestion.

Even if you hardly ever talked unless you needed to - you did like to sing. At one time, you did. You weren't sure if you just wanted to hear your new friends try their pipes(? or vocal appendages whatever they were) at it, you simply suggested it one time the group was all together at home. The rest of the group seemed surprised for you of all people to suggest it, but they weren't averse to the idea. In fact, they were almost the complete opposite - they had their taste as to what they wanted to perform, and Alphys even bashfully mentioned that she had worked on such a thing at one time, it was mostly filled with anime songs, though...but she'd program a few more into it and maybe bring it over sometime?

So you agreed to make one night the first ever karaoke night. 

Alphys was the first to arrive, along with Undyne - both were pushing inside a machine that appeared to be connected to an old TV with a microphone hooked up to it - a fairly high-quality one, too, and a monitor underneath with two speakers attached to the sides. As soon as the two ladies got inside, a certain flamboyant robot followed in behind them. 

"He insisted on coming....hopefully that's alright?" Alphys smiled weakly as Mettaton followed them in. You nodded, along with Toriel smiling warmly and nodding. Unnoticed before, a small spectre almost floated inside, but stopped itself at the last minute.

"oh....um....i wasn't invited, was i.......maybe i should just go.......i kinda wanted to hear the singing though.......but i know i'm not invited........" Napstablook began muttering in its small voice, fading in and out. "i'm sorry for disturbing you........."

"Nonsense." Toriel intoned. "You're as much invited as anyone else is. Please, do come in." Napstablook paused for a moment, and you believed you saw one of their rare smiles on their face.

"....thanks.....i do like hearing singing and singing, though......so thanks...." Napstablook floated inside, a bit more cheerful than before - that's saying quite a bit, considering their usual personality. You imagined that Toriel could make anyone feel the slightest bit better, and your adoptive 'mother' gently laid a hand on your shoulder.

"This is almost everyone...Alphys, have you set up the machine?" Toriel glanced back at Alphys, who nodded.

"It should work just fine. I think." 

"Excellent." Toriel gently squeezed your shoulder, but paused, seeing the next arrival. You looked out eagerly, expecting to see your two best friends - but no, not yet. You still were happy to see the next person who came, however - Asgore. Toriel....not so much. "...Oh. Do come in, Asgore." She...understandably, was still not over it. 

"Thank you, Toriel." Asgore smiled at her, and she simply sighed. He glanced down at you, and knelt to your height. "It is good to see you as well, little one." As much as you hated to admit it, Asgore was becoming more and more like a father to you. You smiled at him and gave him a small hug. The former king laughed, and hugged you gently in return before stepping fully inside and joining the rest of the group. Toriel said nothing, but as soon as he'd left to talk to Undyne, she fixed a bit of your hair - that was a nervous tic she did, you'd realized. You didn't mind too much.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A familiar voice called out, as you realized the next two approaching were the two you'd waited for - Papyrus and Sans. Papyrus was looking back as his brother trailed after him. "...THIS IS A FASHIONABLE TIME TO ARRIVE? LATE?"

Sans barely looked up from the PSP Vita that he had purchased about a week ago. (You had accompanied him for this particular outing, and the guy working at the game store was - admittedly, hilariously - stunned at seeing a skeleton walk inside the store. It was only when Sans responded with 'stare all you like, it won't get under my skin.' that the guy started laughing and everything was pretty chill from then on out. Sans had ended up getting the portable game system after heavy debate between that and the 3DS. Eventually, he settled on getting the 3DS later and the Vita now. He'd been inseparable from it so far, even if he'd found out that this was the 'anime game system', and basically was forced to play games that Alphys and Papyrus enjoyed, because Papyrus more often than not ended up watching.)

"huh? yeah, it is. fashionably late." He mumbled, but it was loud enough for Papyrus to hear him. Toriel couldn't help but crack a smile at the two, opening the door to let Papyrus inside, and baaaarely almost closing it in front of Sans. The smaller skeleton paused for a minute, smirked, and knocked at the door. "knock knock."

"Who's there?" Toriel asked.

"lettuce."

"Lettuce who?"

"lettuce in, it's cold out here." Sans responded. Toriel responded by opening the door and giggling. Sans grinned, stepping inside, and Toriel closed the door behind him. You followed after him, peeking over his shoulder. He'd started this game yesterday, while you and Papyrus watched - Persona 4. From Toriel's excited blabbering about it when she had noticed it the day before, apparently it was just like her 'anime'. Sans admitted that he was mostly into it because of the turn-based battle portion - surprisingly, he made a very well tactician when he put his mind to it - and didn't much care about the socialization/home life portion, though he had halfway-jokingly asked Alphys if she had started a romance with the female character in the game who tended to make overdramatic battle motions and adored silly kung-fu movies. From Alphys' silence coupled with a small blush, the answer was 'obviously yes, thank you for noticing the fact that my girlfriend is in the game.' Sans had smirked in return and nonchalantly mentioned that that he wouldn't follow the same route. "oh, heya, kid. sorry i'm late, and all that. i guess fighting shadows...left me in the dark as to what time it was."

You snorted - partially at the stupid joke, partially at the fact that he still seemed intent on calling you kid, even though Papyrus had mentioned that Sans was only barely two-or-three years older than you. Sans claimed there still was a difference, and so that was that, kiddo. The group had gathered in the living room, and soon you, Sans, and Toriel joined them, taking seats around the machine. "So, who's going first?" Toriel asked. 

"Papyrus! We should totally do a duet!" Undyne spoke up, hopping up from her seat eagerly. The taller skeleton nodded happily in return - and they picked one of the most overdramatic songs that Alphys had no doubt programmed in for her girlfriend entirely. 

**_"HEY, YOUNG BLOOD, DOESN'T IT FEEL LIKE OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT - I'M GONNA CHANGE YOU, LIKE A REMIX, AND THEN I'LL RAISE YOU, LIKE A PHOENIX!"_ **

While everyone else was looking at the overdramatic performance, you were peering at the PSP Vita's screen, sitting next to Sans. He hadn't minded in the slightest, and put the game system closer to the middle of the two of you while he played. Since you'd left the Underground, you and Sans were perhaps closer than ever. Originally you'd suspected that he only hung around you to get closer to Toriel, since you believed that he really did have a bit of a crush on her, but no, you dismissed that eventually and realized that he was hanging around you to be with you. And the thought of that made you quite happy, for some reason or another. 

"i built up the social links a bit more." Sans explained quietly, as he barely turned the audio on and you could barely hear over all the commotion - a small voice saying, like the text on the screen, 'welcome home, big bro!' "if i turn into a complete nerd thanks to this, remember me as the cool guy i once was." You snickered. "by the way, why'd you suggest...karaoke night of all things? you hardly even ever talk, much less sing."

"I don't anymore." You sunk into yourself. "It's a bit of a long story."

Sans' pupils darted to his brother and his brother's friend, who were still going on with their performance. "...i think we have time, kid. explain?"

You sighed. No getting out of this one, eh? "...I used to sing and talk a lot. It was a thing with my...with my original parents. They didn't ever like it, though. They said things like 'children should be seen and not heard'. Especially my mom." Your voice sank into a whisper. "I tried to tell her once that that was what I enjoyed, but...she snapped at me. Told me my voice was awful. Told me that I wouldn't get anywhere with that kind of voice. So I started being silent, and everything was better. That's just what I'm used to, I guess."

"...oh." Sans paused - and if it were possible for him to do so, he probably would've frowned. "sorry. i shouldn't have asked. probably a sore spot..." 

"It's fine. You were just curious. I don't blame you." You shrugged it off. Sans looked at you like he wanted to say something more, and then silenced. You raised a brow in response. "What?"

"i was going to say that they were probably deaf to begin with. because every time i've heard you talk, your voice is...um....pretty. really nice. so they were wrong to begin with anyway." He tried to state that as if it were fact. You couldn't help but smile in return. 

"Thanks, Sans."

"anytime, kid."

You hadn't noticed, but apparently Papyrus and Undyne had finished their song. "SO! DO THE PEOPLE WHO WENT LAST GET TO CHOOSE WHO GOES NEXT?" He asked. The rest of the group, talking amongst themselves, agreed that that was fair enough. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, PICK...FRISK! ...IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU." You snapped out of your thoughts, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's...that's fine." You got up, and began to search through the list of songs. Anime songs, anime songs, dramatic songs for Undyne, videogame songs--aha. "Okay. I'll need someone to do the rap part, though."

The group silenced, except for Sans, who got up, pausing his game as he joined you. "well. no one else is brave enough to do it." He smirked, looking at the song choice. "...nice job, kiddo. you know what you're doing."

You grinned in return and started the song as a cheerful beat began to play. You steadied yourself - you were amongst friends, you could do this, and Sans - perhaps out of instinct, perhaps out of concern for you - gently took your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Right. Let's do this. _"Got me somethin' true now~ I'm not looking anymore~ The times of fakin' love are through now, sharin' real connection's what we're made for!"_ Alright, female rap part, you can do this. "C'mon, let go of the remote, don'cha know, you're lettin' all the junk flood in - I try to stop the flow, double-clickin' on the go, but it's no use, hey, I'm being consumed!" 

"and I went with the flow, double trouble on the go, posers kept posing, i'm posing against these foes, please know i'm the rose that grew out from the concrete jungle!" Holy crap, he was good. You were good too, though! He looked at you, amused, as if to challenge you to do better.

 _"Not a day goes by without me thinkin' 'bout the way the world stopped mid-motion, when you walked into my life and we connected, like we shared the same mad potion~ couldn't help but move, the threads of fate had spun us into each other's lives by chance, all this energy's got us inspired now! We couldn't stop it, just set it free and.... **DANCE!** "_ By the sound of that, Sans took you by the hand you were still holding, and spun you around gently, his smile widening - if that was even possible - to say 'well? you heard what you just sang!' You couldn't help but start giggling as you began dancing - almost not even noticing that Mettaton had started the rest of the group in on dances of their own to the song -- and Sans wrapped his arms around you, being careful not to hold you too tightly, as he couldn't help but start snickering himself. 

 _"We got somethin' strong now, we're not hidin' anymore~ The times of phony love are gone now, only special friends come in through our door!"_ He let you go, and you spun out, pointing to him.

"yes! live a real life, don't be possessed by whoever, no time to waste, keep on movin'! whether on or off the beat, it don't matter if you never give up life keeps on grooving! embrace a heartbeat and step to it, step to it, connect with it, hold it, tight spider-web to it - told you once, ain't no body can hold me down!"  

 _"Not a day goes by without me being thankful, 'bout our profound devotion! Since you walked into my life and all around me, everything just stopped mid-motion -- like a high-wire act, no compromise with truth, the radiant intensity we share! All this energy's got us inspired now, wanna dance....wanna share this magic bond! ...Like we shared the same mad potion~"_ You took him by the hand again, looking him in the eyes. _"When you walked into my life and we connected...like we shared a magic **DANCE!"**_

"straight away, goin' my way, let the nonchalant be commandant to themselves, but we're takin' over, makin' over, the lame shame claim they make, game's over! is it a spell or magic? imagine what happens different age different passion - what i'm askin', i can't call it but if i ain't got you, i won't be dancin'!" This was...far too fun. It didn't help that everyone else was enjoying it too, and you were together and laughing and...Sans was having fun, too...and every time he held your hand, it was...it was probably one of your favorite moments in your life.

As soon as the song ended, Sans coughed, not letting go of your hand. "kid, i--"

"--That was fantastic!" Mettaton instantly cut him off. "You two certainly have a future in show business. Perhaps you'd be able to even join me sometime? I'm sure the rest of the world would adore seeing two magical stars like yourselves--"

"...ehh, too much work." Sans shrugged, reluctantly letting go of your hand to go sit down. "i'll tell ya later, kid."

But before he let go, he squeezed your hand one last time.

...Feeling this happy with someone who is special to you, it fills you with...

adoration.


End file.
